Automatic silk-screen printing machines include usually complex means for synchronized control of the relative movements of the screen, the doctor blade and the object to be printed. These movements include, in a known type of machines, a relative linear movement between the screen and the doctor blade (in printing of planar surfaces, the screen is stationary, whereas in printing of cylindrical surfaces the doctor blade is stationary), a downward movement of the doctor blade and a simultaneous upward movement of the member on which the object is supported.